Tante et Maître
by Lys8375
Summary: Ma vision de la relation entre Jaina et Mara au moment où cette dernière passe maître Jedi.


**Alors voila petit one-shot encore! Je n'ai jamais lu l'Univers Etendu donc, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas comme ça que cette scène s'est passée, mais elle m'est venue assez naturellement donc je voulais la poster. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Je ne possède rien.. bla bla bla.. Star Wars appartient à Georges Lucas, Mara et Jaina à Timothy Zahn, et les autres à leurs auteurs respectif... bla bla bla...**

* * *

><p><strong>T<span>ante et Maître<span>**

« Tante Mara!

Mara Jade Skywalker sourit avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle s'était étonnamment habituée à cette appellation en provenance des trois enfants de sa nouvelle belle-sœur. Et également, elle devait se l'admettre, à son nouveau nom de famille, ce qui la rendait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Oui Jaina?

Jaina Solo sourit. Elle et ses frères avaient tant voulu une tante. Et le fait que ce soit Mara était formidable car ils la connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Bien sûr, elle et Oncle Luke en avait mis du temps avant de se marier, mais l'important c'était qu'ils étaient ensembles maintenant. Elle espérait cependant avec ses frères qu'ils n'attendraient pas aussi longtemps pour avoir des enfants. Tous trois aimeraient avoir des cousins. Enfin, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était là.

« Oncle Luke aimerait que tu vienne le plus vite possible. Il faut que quelqu'un aille dans le système Anoath et il n'y a que toi de disponible.

Mara leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit néanmoins. Elle suivit Jaina à travers l'Académie et se mit à ricaner.

« Nous sommes mariés depuis à peine 2 ans et Skywalker en à déjà assez de moi?

Jaina rit, mais répondit cependant.

« Bien sûr que non Tante Mara! Oncle Luke ne pourra jamais en avoir marre de toi. Il suffit de le regarder quand il parle de toi. En plus, tu es une super tante!

Mara rit mais ses yeux se baissèrent légèrement. Elle n'était en revanche pas encore habituée à ces sortes de compliments de la part d'autres que Luke. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de Jaina. Cependant cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et à présent, ses yeux brillaient de malice.

« Tu vas me faire rougir Jaina, fit-elle d'un ton ironique. Mais ce déploiement de compliments à quelque chose de suspect. Essaierais-tu de m'amadouer pour piloter mon nouveau vaisseau?

En prononçant ces mots, Mara eu une pensée de bonheur et de gratitude envers Luke. En effet, la jeune femme avait du sacrifier son premier vaisseau, _«Le Feu de Jade»_ pour détruire la base de Nirauan, et cela lui avait beaucoup coûté. Luke le savait et, quelques temps après leur mariage, il lui en avait offert un nouveau pour le remplacer, baptisé _«Le Sabre de Jade»._ Elle en était rapidement tombée amoureuse, et malheureusement (ou pas?) Jaina aussi.

« Bien sur que non Tante Mara! Rigola la jeune fille. C'était sincère. Mais...

« Mais..?

« J'aimerais bien le piloter quand même!

Mara éclata de rire et Jaina la rejoignit.

« Tu es diabolique ma chère nièce! Je vois là la marque de ton père. Tu es bien une Solo.

« Et fière de l'être! Affirma Jaina

« Je peux l'imaginer. Quel Solo n'est pas fier d'être qui il est? Mais pour en revenir à ta question... Disons lorsque je serais passé maître. J'aurais alors fini d'apprendre et aurait donc plus de temps libre.

C'était une solution qui, selon Mara, lui ferait gagner un peu de temps. Jaina, en revanche, eu un sourire tordu et du se retenir de pousser une exclamation de joie et de triomphe. Si c'était le cas, alors elle piloterait le vaisseau de sa tante bien plus tôt que cette dernière ne le pensait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jaina?

Mara la regardait, méfiante, et la jeune fille se dépêcha de s recomposer une mine «normale».

« Non rien, tante Mara. Sinon, tu sais qui tu prendras comme apprenti lorsque tu seras passée maître?

Cette fois, ce fut Mara qui eu un sourire tordu.

« Secret Jedi Jaina. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu le sauras lorsque le moment seras venu... ce qui n'est pas tout de suite.

Jaina baissa les yeux, un peu déçue, avant de les relever soudain et d'afficher un grand sourire. Ils étaient arrivés à la salle où... ils devaient arriver.

« Je ne parierais pas là dessus Tante Mara.

« Pardon?

Jaina ouvrit la porte, et elles entrèrent. Il faisait noir et Mara fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que...Soudain, les lumières s'allumèrent et elle écarquilla les yeux. Luke était dans la pièce, oui, mais pas seul. Il y avait Corran, Tionne, Kam, Saba et plusieurs autres maîtres Jedi, ainsi que les apprentis. Mara se tourna vers Jaina qui avait rejoint les enfants et lui jeta un regard inquisiteur auquel sa nièce répondit par un petit rire.

_«Mara..._

Mara tourna la tête vers Luke en réponse à l'appel silencieux qu'il venait d'émettre. Son expression faciale était sérieuse mais ses yeux brillaient et, à travers leur lien, elle ressentait son amour et sa fierté.

« Mara Jade Skywalker, commence t-il. Tu as fais tes preuves. Je pense, et de même pour les autres, que tu es prête à recevoir le statut de Maitre Jedi.

Mara écarquilla les yeux encore plus et finalement, un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne reprenne un masque sérieux. Ce n'était pas le moment. Tous les maître présents allumèrent leur sabre laser et après avoir chacun pris la parole, donnèrent leur accord. Mara détecta néanmoins un drôle de sourire chez Corran Horn. Enfin, Mara fut maître Jedi. «Maître Jedi Jade Skywalker » Mara sentit une grande touche de fierté monter en elle. Cette appellation lui plaisait beaucoup. Mais Luke reprit la parole.

« Mara. À présent que tu es passée maître, tu as le droit de former un apprenti. Si tu désire le faire dès maintenant, tu peux choisir.

Il désigna les jeunes à sa droite qui étaient tous un peu nerveux malgré le fait qu'il essayait de le dissimuler. Mara les fixa un moment, pensive. Elle était parfaitement apte, elle le savait, à prendre un apprenti, mais le devait-elle si tôt? Puis, son posa se posa brièvement sur Jaina et un mince sourire barra ses lèvres. Pourquoi pas après tout? La jeune fille était talentueuse, elles s'entendaient très bien et.. le choc qui s'étalerait sur son visage vaudrait toutes les revanche du monde pour l'avoir attirée ici de cette manière. Elle se tourna vers Luke et hocha la tête.

« Je vais choisir une apprentie.

Elle avait insisté sur le «une» et sans préambule, se tourna soudain vers Jaina.

« Jaina Solo?

La jeune fille sursauta au grand plaisir de Mara.

« Oui tan... maître?

« Je te choisie. Me feras-tu l'honneur d'être mon apprentie?

Mara se retint de rire. Devant la stupéfaction de Jaina. Elle avait eu raison. Le visage de sa nièce en ce moment n'avait pas de prix. Sans compter le regard que ses frères portaient sur elle. Finalement la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche.

« Heu... je.. Oui! Oui bien sûr Tante.. heu...

Elle s'embrouillait et s'arrêta donc une seconde avant de reprendre, plus calme et souriante.

« J'accepte avec joie maître.

Mara sourit, puis leva un sourcil en constatant que Luke affichait un grand sourire, et sentant qu'il se retenait à grand peine de rire, ce qui n'aurait pas fait très «Maître Jedi»

_« Tu ferais mieux de te taire fermier, _fit-elle via leur lien. _Je pars pour l'instant, mais dès que je reviens ce soir, nous aurons à «discuter» de la façon par laquelle tu m'as attirée ici._

La jeune femme eut alors la satisfaction de sentir un flash de d'ennui puis de gêne émaner de Luke Skywalker. Elle salua alors et sortit, Jaina sur ses talons.

« Où va-t-on t.. maître?

Mara ricana.

« Encore une chose à laquelle je vais devoir m'habituer. Écoute, lorsque il y a d'autres personnes, tu utilises ce «merveilleux» titre qui est maintenant le mien, mais lorsque nous sommes seules ou en famille, tu peux m'appeler comme d'habitude.

Jaina rayonna et hocha la tête. Il semblait à Mara que sa relation avec la jeune fille venait de prendre un nouveau tournant.

« Mais, reprit Jaina, je repose ma question: où allons nous?

Mara réfléchit quelques seconde, fronça légèrement les sourcils comme ennuyée, mais laissa rapidement apparaître un mince sourire sur son visage et se tourna vers sa nièce.

« Nous allons nous rendre sur Coruscant. Tu vas pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à tes parents si Luke ne l'as pas déjà fait par communication, et par la même occasion...

« Oui Tante Mara?

« Je pense que... vu la durée du trajet... tu pourras piloter mon vaisseau.

Le sourire de Jaina lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage et ce fut tout juste si elle ne se mit pas à sauter de joie sur place. Cependant, elle ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elles montent la rampe du _«Sabre de Jade»._

« Tante Mara?

« Oui?

« Merci.

Ce fut tout et Mara hocha la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, _le Sabre de Jade_ décolla et quitta l'atmosphère de Yavin IV en direction de Coruscant.


End file.
